Vampiric Gulgar
|DR=10/adamantine or silver and magic |immune=sonic |resist=cold and electricity 10 |fort=+6 |ref=+7 |will=+10 |spd=20 ft. (in Breastplate; Base speed 30 ft.) |melee=warhammer / ( /×3 or Powerful Charge /×3 plus ) and gore ( ), or slam ( ) and gore ( ) |ranged=composite longbow (+5 Str bonus) ( /×3) |BAB= |grp=+22 |space=10|reach=10 ft. |atkopt=Drain Blood, Energy Drain |gear=Breastplate, Heavy Steel Shield |sa=Spider Climb, Dominate, Create Spawn, Children of the Night |str=26 |dex=13 |con=— |int=12 |wis=14 |cha=17 |sq=Fast Healing, Stability, Turn Resistance +4, Subsonic Speech |feats=Alertness, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Initiative, Improved Overrun, Improved Sunder, Lightning Reflexes, Power Attack, Powerful Charge |skills= , , , , , , , |variants='Children of the Night (Su):' Vampires command the lesser creatures of the world and once per day can call forth rat swarms, bat swarms, or a pack of wolves as a standard action. (If the base creature is not terrestrial, this power might summon other creatures of similar power.) These creatures arrive in rounds and serve the vampire for up to 1 hour. Create Spawn (Su): A humanoid or monstrous humanoid slain by a vampire’s energy drain rises as a vampire spawn days after burial. If the vampire instead drains the victim’s Constitution to 0 or lower, the victim returns as a spawn if it had 4 or less HD and as a vampire if it had 5 or more HD. In either case, the new vampire or spawn is under the command of the vampire that created it and remains enslaved until its master’s destruction. At any given time a vampire may have enslaved spawn totaling no more than twice its own Hit Dice; any spawn it creates that would exceed this limit are created as free-willed vampires or vampire spawn. A vampire that is enslaved may create and enslave spawn of its own, so a master vampire can control a number of lesser vampires in this fashion. A vampire may voluntarily free an enslaved spawn in order to enslave a new spawn, but once freed, a vampire or vampire spawn cannot be enslaved again. Crystalline Bone (Ex): A gulgar's slam and gore attacks are treated as adamantine for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction and hardness. The protrusions of crystal from a gulgar's knuckles, chin, and shoulders are made of an organic material that is as hard as adamantine, but turns as brittle as quartz when detached from the gulgar. Dominate (Su): A vampire can crush an opponent’s will just by looking onto his or her eyes. This is similar to a gaze attack, except that the vampire must use a standard action, and those merely looking at it are not affected. Anyone the vampire targets must succeed on a Will save (DC 18) or fall instantly under the vampire’s influence as though by a dominate person spell (caster level 12th). The ability has a range of 30 feet. Drain Blood (Ex): A vampire can suck blood from a living victim with its fangs by making a successful grapple check (+25 to the check). If it pins the foe, it drains blood, dealing 1d4 points of Constitution drain each round the pin is maintained. On each such successful attack, the vampire gains 5 temporary hit points. Energy Drain (Su): Living creatures hit by a vampire’s slam attack (or any other natural weapon the vampire might possess) gain two negative levels. For each negative level bestowed, the vampire gains 5 temporary hit points. A vampire can use its energy drain ability once per round. Sonic Pulse (Ex): As a standard action, a gulgar can emit a 30' cone of sound that deals points of sonic damage and may deafen foes. Any creature in the area must succeed on a DC 28 Fort. save or be deafened for 1 hour. Deafened creatures cannot be further deafened, but they can still take damage from the sonic pulse attacks. Once it has used this ability, a gulgar must wait rounds before using it again. Alternate Form (Su): A vampire can assume the shape of a bat, dire bat, wolf, or dire wolf as a standard action. This ability is similar to a polymorph spell cast by a 12th-level character, except that the vampire does not regain hit points for changing form and must choose from among the forms mentioned here. While in its alternate form, the vampire loses its natural slam attack and dominate ability, but it gains the natural weapons and extraordinary special attacks of its new form. It can remain in that form until it assumes another or until the next sunrise. (If the base creature is not terrestrial, this power might allow other forms.) Fast Healing (Ex): A vampire heals 5 points of damage each round so long as it has at least 1 hit point. If reduced to 0 hit points in combat, it automatically assumes gaseous form and attempts to escape. It must reach its coffin home within 2 hours or be utterly destroyed. (It can travel up to nine miles in 2 hours.) Any additional damage dealt to a vampire forced into gaseous form has no effect. Once at rest in its coffin, a vampire is helpless. It regains 1 hit point after 1 hour, then is no longer helpless and resumes healing at the rate of 5 hit points per round. Gaseous Form (Su): As a standard action, a vampire can assume gaseous form at will as the spell (caster level 5th), but it can remain gaseous indefinitely and has a fly speed of 20 feet with perfect maneuverability. Resistances (Ex): A vampire has resistance to cold 10 and electricity 10. Spider Climb (Ex): A vampire can climb sheer surfaces as though with a spider climb spell. Stability (Ex): A gulgar gains a +4 bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripping when standing on the ground (but not while climbing, riding a flying mount, or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground). Subsonic Speech (Ex): A creature must have the tremorsense ability, or the blindsight or blindsense ability based on a keen sense of hearing or sensitivity to vibrations to be able to hear the subsonic speech of gulgars. Such creatures can hear the subsonic speech of gulgars using a standard Listen check; they do not need the gulgar to be within range of their tremorsense, blindsense, or blindsight ability. Subsonic speech carries five times as well as normal speech, so the Listen check penalty is only -1 per 50 feet of distance. A door increases the check by 1, and a stone wayy increases it by 3. Creatures without the ability to hear the subsonic speech may instead attempt to read the lips of the gulgar by Spotting against a DC 20, and the creature reading the lips must speak Terran. Turn Resistance (Ex): A vampire has +4 turn resistance. Vampiric Damage Reduction (Su): A vampire has damage reduction 10/silver and magic. A vampire’s natural weapons are treated as magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. }}